Technical Field
The present invention relates to an LED lighting fixture, and more particularly, to an LED lighting fixture utilizing a controller to control variation in luminous intensity of a plurality of LED lamps arranged in a geometric pattern and, in collaboration with an irregular or uneven surface of a lamp shade, creating a variety of lighting effects through refraction.
Description of Related Art
Solar powered LED lawn lights are generally of plain design and used for illumination only. For most of the lighting products, changes are made to their exteriors; however, monotonous lighting effects can no longer satisfy consumers' rapid changing tastes. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a landscape lighting fixture having aesthetically pleasing exterior design and satisfactory functionality, powered by green energy and applicable to a wide range of applications, including illumination and embellishment of lawns in parks, garden villas, green lands, sceneries, resorts, golf courses, green areas around factories and lawns in residential communities.